


Всегда будь моим

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Тексты от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: У Дэнни выдался хреновый день, и какой-то парень пытается ухватить коробку его любимых хлопьев в магазине.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Тексты от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134209
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Всегда будь моим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [IBDC: McDanno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100670) by [moonstalker24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstalker24/pseuds/moonstalker24). 



У Дэнни выдался феерически хреновый день. Не плохой или дерьмовый, но в высшей степени хреновый. Обвиняемого в одном из его дел освобождали из-за несоблюдения формальностей. Новый напарник оказался полным днищем. От Рейчел пришли документы на развод. Прямо на работу. Грейс звонила и рыдала в трубку, прося вернуться обратно домой, но это было невозможно.

Вряд ли его день станет лучше — стоит прийти в крошечную квартирку, в которой теперь Дэнни обитал, как позвонит мама, и ее сочувствующие речи испортят настроение еще больше.

Дэнни были необходимы его любимые хлопья. Лаки Чармс. Точно.

Коробку с хрустяще-сладкой мечтой Дэнни держал какой-то высокий парень. Реально высокий. Темноволосый, короткостриженый, с военной выправкой. Дэнни совершенно не хотелось ввязываться в разборки с воякой, но он не постоит за ценой, ведь на кону коробка хлопьев.

Последняя коробка на весь магазин.

Подойдя ближе, Дэнни откашлялся в нарочито неприятной манере. Парень развернулся — и Дэнни на мгновение завис, разглядывая его зелено-синие глаза. Но вообще конкурент за сладкое выглядел усталым и вымотанным, словно опасный парень из видеоигры.

\- Привет. Хреново выглядишь, но мой день по дерьмовости не переплюнуть, поэтому мне совершенно необходимы эти хлопья, - выпалил Дэнни.

Парень изумленно уставился на него. Переведя взгляд с коробки на Дэнни, он протянул ее ему.

\- Держи.

Помедлив, Дэнни протянул руку за хлопьями. Несмотря на благое побуждение, парень нехотя разжал пальцы. Наверное, хлопья всегда его утешали. Дэнни положил коробку в свою корзинку, и тот развернулся, уходя.

Дэнни и сам не знал, что на него нашло, но выпалил:

\- Хочешь, съедим их вместе?

Парень развернулся, мгновение они внимательно смотрели друг на друга — потом он ослепительно улыбнулся:

\- Я куплю молоко.

Вместе они отправились в секцию молочных продуктов.

\- Меня Дэнни зовут.

\- Стив.

*

Когда утром Дэнни наконец-то вылез из кровати, то все тело у него приятно ныло, а парочка засосов расцветало на коже. Добредя до мелкой кухоньки, Дэнни уселся рядом с высоким, голым парнем, поедающим хлопья.

Засунув ложку в рот, Стив улыбнулся ему.

\- Я и тебе оставил, - сказал он, махнув рукой в сторону коробки Лаки Чармс.

Дэнни наливал молоко в хлопья, припорошенные зефирной крошкой, и думал, что, похоже, втрескался по уши.

И судя по выражению лица Стива, это чувство было совершенно взаимно.  



End file.
